


Drunk on your love

by attackonmylife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Slow Burn, historia and ymir crumbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonmylife/pseuds/attackonmylife
Summary: You have had a crush on Armin Arlert for a while now... and you have finally decided to act on it. But things don’t go as expected... at all...
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Drunk on your love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and i pretty much have no idea what i’m doing but uhm anyways enjoy ig
> 
> also !! tw for drinking !! (y/n struggles with some drinking problems)

“Y/n, you really need to try this out!” your best friend Historia practically screamed. “Shhht! I don’t need the whole store to know what I’m gonna try on!” You softly said as you looked around, searching for any people that had heard Historia. To your surprise, no one was staring at you two. Historia rolled her eyes at you while she shoved a black, slim fitted dress with spaghetti straps towards you. The dress was beautiful, sure, but it was something you wouldn’t wear in a million years.

“No way, Historia. Why would I even wear something like that? To a highschool party at that! I would be heavily overdressed… why can’t I just wear what I always wear?”

“What you always wear is that torn pair of jeans and some weird sweater. You know that Armin will probably be there tonight! You need to make a good impression on him.”

Ah, yes. Armin Arlert. The boy you have had a huge crush on ever since you met him. You had accidentally bumped into him, but he had grabbed your shoulder and asked you if you were okay. Once you looked into those big blue eyes you were sold. Ever since that day, 3 months ago, you had been trying to find the right time to make a move on Armin. Truth is, you were too scared. But Historia seemed to have high hopes for tonight.

Tonight Eren, Armin’s best friend, was organizing a party at his house. Maybe you could just get incredibly drunk to get rid of your nerves and make a hit on Armin. Even thinking about it made you feel extremely nervous.

After a lot of arguing, Historia decided that she would buy the dress for you, since you weren’t willing to spend any money on it. You protested saying that it wasn’t worth her money, but she insisted and was very persuasive. Historia gave you a ride home and you two decided that she would pick you up tonight at 8 to go to Eren’s together.

Right now, it was 6. You already ate dinner, though you couldn’t really call it dinner. Your stomach hurt because you were kind of nervous for tonight, but you managed to take a few bites of some toast you made. Right now you were standing in front of your closet, staring at the dress Historia bought you. You were pretty sure it would catch Armin’s attention. It would probably catch everyone’s attention, but would that really be so bad? Historia said you looked good, so you decided to trust her on it. When you were finished getting dressed you looked in the mirror. You had to say, you really didn’t look all that bad.

A few minutes later you heard the doorbell ring. A text appeared on your phone.

_you better hurry tf up i don’t have all evening_

You rolled your eyes and headed to the door. “Daaamn (y/n)! I can’t believe you wore the dress, honestly thought you wouldn’t have the guts. You look really hot.” Historia said as she looked up and down at you. “Thank you.” You said shyly. You really weren’t used to getting complimented. “So, is Ymir coming?” You asked. Ymir and Historia had been having a thing going on for some time now. Ymir insisted it was purely physical and Historia said the same, though i knew better. “I think she is, actually. Are you ready to finally make a move on Armin?” Of course. She changed the subject. Historia always did this and you had to restrain yourself from rolling your eyes. Why was it so hard for her to face her feelings? “No. Not at all.” You said with a sigh. “How drunk are you planning on getting tonight?” Historia asked with a worried tone. “However much it takes for me to get enough courage to do it.” I smiled at Historia, not wanting to worry her. She was one of the only people in my life who knew that i actually have had quite a few serious incidents with drinking. Most of the time, i really wasn’t in the best place. Drinking makes me feel better and makes me forget, so i did it a lot. Recently Historia has helped me a lot, and i haven’t been over the edge in weeks. I wasn’t planning on drinking an extreme amount tonight, just a little bit to give me some courage.

After about 15 minutes of driving and listening to Historia singing this song by some girl in red non stop we finally arrived at Eren’s house. There already seemed to be a lot of people inside and loud music was playing. Historia grabbed my arm and dragged me inside, immediately saying hi to Eren and some dude named Jean. You politely said hi but left as soon as you could.

Before you walked up to the bar were a bald dude was yelling along to some song and mixing what seemed like a very strong drink, you checked around for Armin. Thank god, he must still be upstairs or something. You had to get a little drunk before you could face him. You walked up to the bald guy and asked for the strongest drink he had. “Are you sure? This will definitely get you fucked up real fast.. my name’s Connie by the way,” He said with a goofy smile. “Oh, trust me. I can handle it,” i said as i grabbed the drink he was holding out to me. I poured it into my mouth and quickly chugged it away. “I’m (y/n). Could you give me another of those?” Connie blinked a few times before deciding he was going to give it to you. You said goodbye and went to stand in a corner, hoping to not run into anyone before the liquor hit.

All my hope of that disappeared when i saw Ymir walking up to me. She better not ask me about where Historia is, i swear to god. “Heeey (y/n), good to see you! You don’t happen to know where my dear Historia is, do you?” She said with a drunken smile. I knew it. Ugh. “Sorry, but, no i do not.” It’s not that you disliked Ymir, she was a nice girl and cared a lot about Historia. But she also caused Historia pain. The two often had arguments and Historia would come to you, crying and asking why life had to be so complicated. You couldn’t blindly like Ymir just because she sometimes made Historia happy. “Well then… i’ll get going. See ya later!” Ymir said with a quick wave before she was off.

A lot of minutes passed and you found yourself back at the bar a lot more often than you were originally planning to. You didn’t know how many alcohol you had drank or how many time had passed, but you were definitely pretty drunk. You found yourself having to go to the bathroom, maybe you could fix up your makeup a little but before you ran into Armin. Was he even here? You hadn’t seen him all night. You opened the bathroom door and-

_**Boom** _

_Armin’s POV_

What the hell??? I ran forward and managed to catch the girl in front of me before she hit the ground. “Are you okay? Wh- What happened?” I asked while turning to look at her face. She looked familiar… but i couldn’t quite put my finger on it. There were more important things right now. There was a passed out girl in his arms and he did not know who she was and why she fainted. It was a big possibility she drank to much, but what if she had some kind of illness and was in serieus danger? I should probably lay her down somewhere. I carried her to Eren’s bedroom, there was no one there anyway. When he laid the girl down on the bed he grabbed het purse and looked for het phone. Please don’t let there be a password please please please. I just needed to call someone who knew her so i could make sure if she was in serious trouble. I swiped on the screen and i actually got in. Wow. Kind if dumb of her not to use a password, to he honest, but that doesn’t matter right now. I called the contact she called most recently.

“(Y/n)? Are you ok?” A voice i immediately recognized asked.

“Historia?!”

“Armin? Armin is that you? Why are yo- oh my god. She really did it! I can’t bel-“

“Historia. When i was in the bathroom this girl walked in and fainted, i brought her to Eren’s room, but she’s still out of it. I don’t know if she’s in any danger so i called the first person in her contacts.”

“That fucking idiot… i can’t believe this happened again. Don’t... worry Armin, she’ll be fine. I’m on my way. Eren’s room, right?” “Yeah, second door on the left.” I breathed in relief. While i was waiting for Historia to arrive, i suddenly remmbered why she looked so familiar. A while ago, at school, she bumped into me. I remember thinking she was really cute… the way she blushed when i grabbed het shoulder to make sure she was okay. I looked at her face. She looked… peaceful… but also in severe distress. Weird…

The door opened and Historia came in panting. “I’m here- i’m- here.”

“Why does she have to do this? I don’t understand it. She was doing so well” Historia mumbled to herself while stroking the girl’s hair, probably unaware i was able to hear her. Historia turned towards me. “I’ll take her to my house and take care of her. Thank you.” She said with a sad smile. “No problem,” i said, still a little hazy from what had happened. I watched as the girl and Historia walked out of the room and suddenly i was left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this chapter was too short or just terrible... but uhm it will get better i promise. Updating asap. Please lmk if you have any tips/things you would like to see!! thank u if u took the time to read this :)


End file.
